Supernatural: The Legend of The Rider
by Soron66
Summary: about my character who is the Ghost Rider as long as he remembers. unlike the past Riders he was born with the spirit of Vengeance inside him. becomes a Hunter after friends were killed and girlfriend almost killed. starts at the time before Sam & Dean stopped the apocalypse. Then after a while it gets to the point Dean is a demon & he meets his father. You'll have to read it 2 see
1. Prologue

Supernatural: The Legend of the Rider

 _Written and edited by soron66_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the idea of the Ghost Rider, or any characters from the show Supernatural. Same is said for the characters and monsters from the Evil Dead franchise. The monsters in supernatural are based off of the lore in the real world and i find the Supernatural monsters much more likely than any others so i'll be using the same style of monsters in this. Deadites have to be Deadites, so they'll stay the same. Also, you'll find a small connection between the Candarian Demons and the Demons from Supernatural.** (some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

 _It's said that America was built on Legends. Stories that help us make sense of things too great or terrifying to believe. This is the Legend of the Rider. Legend says that once every thousand years a Rider appears. No one knows who, what, or where he comes from. They just know he is there when evil has too strong a presence in the world. For some reason the Rider works for Demons and does the dirty business of cleaning up messes and sending rogue Demons back to hell or killing them. Some poor soul cursed to ride the earth doing the job hellhounds can't. Many years ago a Rider was sent to retrieve a vial containing a billion souls, and was to give it to the Devil himself. However the Rider knew that if he gave it back, the cage would open bypassing the 66 seals and Satan would be set free upon the world. So, instead the Rider did what none ever had. He ran. He outran destiny itself. Thing about legends is….sometimes they're true._

A man and woman were sitting by their bed looking grumpily at a negative pregnancy test. The man suddenly dressed and went downstairs to leave the house. The woman cried and cried after hearing the door slam, but then thought something. She immediately put on some clothes and went downstairs herself. She grabbed some items and went to the car. She immediately left town and found a crossroad that was gravel instead of cement and picked up a box, a picture of her, and some other items. Then she placed the items in the box and then buried said box. After she said the chant someone appeared behind her and said, "You called."

She turned around and saw a red-eyed man in a long black coat over black clothes, and wearing black shoes. "Y-y-y-yes I did. I'm here to make a deal." The man rolled his recently turned normal eyes and said sarcastically, "Really, I had no bloody idea." The woman then told him that she wanted to have him enable her to have kids. The demon looked at her and said, "That's new. However for this kind of power I'm going to have add to the deal. If I enable you to have kids, you'll have to bring me your first-born. No questions asked."

After the deal had been made she went home and texted her husband saying that they should try again, but got no answer. She went upstairs to bed and immediately went to bed. She woke up hearing a noise and saw him in the room. Then things happened, and in the morning some red smoke left the man's mouth before she woke up. After their first kid was fifteen years old she took him to the crossroad and the man said, "Good. Normally, I'd have to take your soul, but I believe this guy is going to bring us a wealth in souls. Don't worry I'm not going to kill him. When I see him next i'll take him. Hold on to your little monster. My name's Crowley by the way" Then, he vanished leaving a woman that had mixed feeling about what she'd done. She was both relieved and scared about the results of here deal.

Three years later, John was hanging by some rope and gagged. He heard some crashing upstairs and looked to the stairs both fearing and anticipating the next thing he saw. Then two men came downstairs and cut him free. John removed the gag and said, "Thanks. Who are you two?" The taller man said, "Never you mind about that. It's none of your business." The shorter man with a baseball hat and a beard on said, "Damn it Rufus. The kid has a right to know. If I was him I'd want to know who saved my ass. That way I could thank my savior properly." Rufas ignored the other man and went to leave when something knocked him over and the other man went to help him, but was knocked over himself.

John found himself on the ground too, and tried to keep his attacker off him. The nicer man managed to pull out a machete, but it was ripped from his hands and thrown away. Fortunately for John, it landed next to his right hand. John reached and managed to grab it, then swung and cut his attacker's head clean off his shoulders. John felt blood splatter into his mouth as the head fell away from the body. John rolled the corpse off him and ran to help the nicer man. John stabbed the thing in the back, but it turned ripping the machete out of his hands in the process. The nice one managed to get to hs feet and pulled the machete out and cut it's head off as the thing turned again. Then, Rufus managed to cut his own attacker's head off and got up. The nice man said, "Thanks kid. Name's Bobby, in case ya were still wondering."

Before John could reply Rufus said, "Sorry kid, but it looks like it's your turn to go." Bobby immediately turned and yelled, "Goddamn it Rufus! We're not killing the kid. I ain't looking to become hunted man all over again, cause of your dumb ass." Rufus looked at Bobby angrily and said, "Bobby, the kid got vamp blood in his system. You and I both know that there is no cure for vampirism. No cure except decapitation." Bobby looked at him again and then punched rufus in the face sayng, "Even so, I still ain't going to kill a kid."

John then said, "If I am going to become a vampire, then you better tie me up. Don't want to kill my saviors. Even if one of them is an ass." Bobby laughed, "You got balls kid. Nobody ever thought to call Rufus an ass the first time they met him. Thought he was going to kill them. Inside he's just a paranoid hateful teddy bear. Also, good instincts kid." Rufus walked away sourly muttering, "I ain't no teddy bear." After John was tied up they waited the night to be sure that John was gonna be a vamp. John had fallen asleep, but dreamt something that wasn't like a dream at all. He looked around and saw someone walk towards him. He looked suspiciously like himself, but with a colder look on his face. "Well well, John. You've gotten yourself into quite a pickle here haven't you. How are you going to survive becoming a vamp huh? I honestly don't see a way unless you let me out. I can stop the vampiric virus you know. I won't even take over your body. I'll just destroy him. I'll serve as a super-immune system. What do you say?"

After he said that another man walked in this time a feral fanged version of John, but not completely there. He found the feral thing much more untrustworthy than his doppleganger. He looked at the other him and said, "Destroy the virus." The other him sarcastically bowed and said just as sarcastically, "Of course, my lord. I serve to do your bidding." Then he went to destroy the virus and his eyes started glowing a flaming color and he said, "Do you know what kills a virus quicker than inoculation, or hacking off a body part? Fire. Fire is the best weapon to use against viruses. Guess what I am, feral freak." Then he grabbed the virus and started spreading flames throughout it's body causing it to disintegrate. After the virus had vanished completely the man stared at John and then disappeared himself. John slept peacefully the rest of the night, and woke up with Bobby and Rufus were still sleeping.

John let them sleep for a while and tried to remember what he was dreaming last night. It was all a blur, but he had a feeling whatever it was was important. Bobby was the first to wake up and John said, "Don't worry I'm not hungry for your blood. I feel fine really. I don't feel any different." Bobby looked at him incredulously and then went to untie him, but stopped and then pulled his knife out and cut himself a bit and was relieved when John wasn't doing what a vampire would. After John was released Bobby said, "You must've got Lady Luck on your side kid. I've never seen anyone not become a vampire when they get the blood in their mouth. Well, if you ever need help again just give these numbers a call. I'll do what I can, but I've gotten too old for this shit." Rufus woke up and noticed John not doing anything about the cut on Bobby's arm and then left the building with Bobby following. John followed and said, "Uh mind if I have a ride home? My parents are gonna be wondering, and I might need to wash up first. I don't want them thinking I killed anyone." Bobby turned and said, "Sure kid. Though there's something you should know."

After John got in the passenger side of Bobby's car he asked, "What? What is it?" Bobby stayed quiet for ten miles then said, "I'm sorry kid, but yer parents are dead. Your father died first. More than likely tried to save your mom. Then she died second. The MO is how we found you. It's the same as the last three sudden deaths and disappearances. Your parents blood was still fresh and growing cold slowly, so we did what we had to do and found you." John stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and Bobby said, "Piece of advice kid. Don't go out there killing monsters for the rest of your life. You still get to have a normal life. I advise you keep it. Being a hunter is no way to live, trust me I know." After that nobody said another word. They went their separate ways, and John didn't socialize with anyone till he went to college.


	2. Chapter 1: The Evil Dead

Couldn't find the right right incantation to summon the deadites.

Chapter 1: The Evil Dead

John and two of his college buddies plus his girlfriend went to go somewhere that they could get away from the boredom of the campus during the holidays. None of them had family to go to, so they decided to just go somewhere together instead of being stuck all break. They stopped at a town and asked where the best getaway place was, and someone said that there was a cabin up in the mountains surrounded by a forest they could go to. Then someone shouted, "Don't go there you screwheads. If you do you'll die." John looked at the man and saw that he had a mechanical hand and was nearing the 45 range of years. John's buddies ignored the man and dragged a reluctant John with them.

John stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, and when they got there they all piled out and went inside the cabin. "Dude, it smells like old people here." said Gerald with dusgust. Sara looked at him with annoyance as she said, "Gerald, stop remarking about every place we go smelling like old people. It's extremely rude." Sally rolled her eyes as she said, "Geez, sis don't be such a square." Sara was about to reply when John said morbidly, "This place reeks of death." That caused everyone to shut up and stare at him wierdly. Then Sara said thankfully, "Thanks for getting them to shut up with that remark, John." After everyone had settled John and Gerald went exploring while the girls went about making supper and trying on any clothes they found. After they had explored everywhere Gerald noticed a hatch near the front door and then immediately went down. John followed and saw that it was a wet, muddy, and dark place. John found Gerald looking in a room with a desk that had an audio-tape player with an audio-tape inside.

"Dude, let's see what's on this." Gerald said excitedly. John uselessly said, "Gerald. I think we should leave it alone." Gerald ignored him and went back up the steep stairwell. John followed and closed the hatch. Sara and Sally were staring at the tape-player curiously. Gerald started the player and ate some food while it played. _This is Professor Raymond Knowby, log entry number two. l believe l made a signifiicant find in the castle of Kandar. Having journeyed there with my wife, my daughter and Prof. Gatly, it was in the rear chamber that we stumbled upon something remarkable. 'Naturum de Monto', the Book of the Dead. We brought the book here, where l could study it undisturbed. Here l began the translations. The book speaks of a spiritual presence. A thing of evil that_ _roams the forests. Through recitation of the book, this spirit is given license to possess the living. Here are the pronunciations of those passages._ John stopped the recording and said, "We really shouldn't do this. Gerald and the ladies ignored him and continued the tape. _Kanda Tranya Ver-a-ta. Me-sar-tra Me-sar-tra. Me-stro-bean. Me-stro-bean._

Then they heard some sort of howling right before the glass shattered causing the girls to shriek. Sally said with a sickened expression, "I'm not feeling that great. I need to go outside and get some fresh air." She made it to the door before she stopped and Gerald walked up to her worriedly then reached for her shoulder. Suddenly Sally turned around and cut all four of his fingers off and cackled with white eyes and a deformed face and Gerald screamed holding his right hand trying to stop the blood. Suddenly, she threw him into a wall to her right, and John tackled her to the floor before she could get to Sara. Sara pushed him off into the shelf and looked at her sister with a scared expression and asked, "Sally why did you do that Gerald? He's your boyfriend, why would you ever do that?" Sally looked at her sadly and asked, "Sis I need you to help me. I don't know why I did this." Sara walked and embraced Sally and said emotionally, "Ok I'll help you. What help do you need from me?" John saw the knife that cut Gerald's fingers off raise and saw the blank eyes and deformed face grinning back at him as Sally said with a demonic tone, "You can help me by joining us!" Then she screamed, "You can help by giving us your fresh soul!" while plunging the knife to Sara's neck. John yelled, "Sara verusas!" Sara immediately fell and the knife kept going till it hit Sally in the chest.

Sally glared at John and said, "Codewords. No fair." John got up and was about to leap at Sally when he was pushed back and held there. He turned and saw Gerald holding him back back with white eyes and a smiling deformed face. Then he saw Sally pick the knife from her chest and turn to pick Sara up. Suddenly, the door slammed opened and both Sally and Gerald turned to the intruder and sang, "Ashy slashy, heaven and hell!" The man shot Sally in the shoulder causing her to go flying, then revved up his chainsaw arm and cut Gerald's head off when Gerald let go of John and jumped at the man swinging his right arm with the newly grown bone blade fingers and cut his head of. "Sorry kids, but playtime is over. You there, pick your girl from the floor and let's get the hell out of here."

John helped Sara up right before she flung him across the room and flung the other man out the door. John stared at Sara while she was walking towards him to kill him. He couldn't even get himself to stand and fight, and that's when the other him appeared. "John, we really have got to stop meeting like this. Since you're not willing to kill her, I'm willing to lend you my full power so we can cure her. I honestly don't know if we will be successful, but at least we'd have tried. I don't want her dead either. Of course you'd have me around for the rest of your life. As long as she's alive what does it matter? So, what do ya say John?" John immediately gave an affirmative. Then, John started to feel power and just as Sara swung a big axe towards his head he caught it. Sara immediately backed up as John started catching fire. When the transformation finished all that was left of his head was a skull with fire surrounding it. Sara tried to run out the door but John threw the flaming axe at the door and leapt at her when she dodged the explosion. When Sara looked up at John he reached down and grabbed her neck with his skeletal hands and pulled. A green smokey humanoid being was in his grasp and John stared at it. "You. guilty." John said before he sent the flames all across the green smoke's form. When it had disintegrated, John went out the door while picking up the axe. He immediately jumped and chopped a deadite in two. Then he caught the shot-gun that was falling through the air and blew one of the other deadites to smithereens just as the man dismembered the other.

John stood staring at the man then said, "You. Innocent." After the man looked at him he backed up letting out a surprised noise. John started returning to normal and the man stared at him for a bit then stuck out his hand saying, "Name's Ash. Thanks for the assist. Just what are you?" John shook his hand and shrugged before he went to get Sara, but stopped when he saw her staring at him in fear. "Sara. It's still me. I'm still the same guy. I may turn into a flaming thing on occasion, but that part of me doesn't matter." John said. Sara only ran to her car and sped away. "Yep. Heroes never get to keep the girls kid. In my experience, it's better to be alone. I've lost way too many friends in the ongoing war against the deadite sons of bitches." said Ash. John only stared at the retreating car of the girl who once suggested them getting married. Ash said, "Come on kid. I'll take you home to get your stuff then wherever you want to go. After all, she won't want to be anywhere near a living matchstick." John silently got into Ash's car. When they got to John's place, John immediately started packing his things. He put on his just arrived leather jacket that had The Punisher's skull from Netflix's Daredevil on it and left a note saying for her to call him should anything go bump in the night.


	3. Chapter 2: An Angelic Foe

Chapter 2: An Angelic Foe

John and Ash were driving around in Ash's car when the phone rang. Ash asked, "Answer the phone will ya?" John got the phone and answered with a joking tone, "Boomstick Technologies, how may I help you?" After a bit of silence a voice answered, "Who is this? Where's that jackass Ash?" John said, "Oh the jackass is sitting right next to me driving the Delta." Ash indignantly said, "Hey!" John snickered before he said, "Hey it's Bobby's words, not mine. Funny though." Bobby said, "Well that's all fine and dandy, now tell him I've got a job for him." John's tone became serious before he asked, "Deadites?" Bobby replied, "Yep. Apparently they're in a town that's calling itself Salem. Now tell him to go there and do what he does best. You still haven't answered my question. Who the hell are you?" John asked cryptically, "Who do you know has one hell of an immune system?" Bobby was quiet for a few seconds then yelled, "What the hell are ya sticking around Ash for ya idget!" John cringed as he pulled the phone from his ear before he said matter of factly, "Fighting deadites." Bobby sighed and asked quietly, "Why didn't you take my advice?" John said even quieter, "I did. Then I lost two of my friends and was dumped by my girlfriend in a single night. Hunting is the only thing I can do now." Bobby was quite for a few seconds before he said, "Sorry to hear that kid. Seems like destiny wants you to not have a normal life. I hoped you would have better luck than any of us did. You should be wary now. There are tons of things out there that shouldn't. For example a friend of mine let loose some real nasty monsters, wasn't his intention o'course. Call themselves leviathans."

John replied honestly, "Thanks Bobby. Nice to hear from you again. Bye" After John hung up he said quickly, "Ash. Salem. Deadites. Step on it." Ash said thoughtfully, "Salem huh. That's not good. Especially for you kiddo. They're God fearing folk. They'll think you're the Devil. Guess we'll have to sneak in, cut deadites up, then get a few drinks and have a great time with some hot women. Hold onto your butts." Then he sped the car up. After they reached Salem John went to ask some people about any disappearances. Everyone of them ignored him and moved away. Then, someone walked up and asked, "Why are you asking these people suspicious questions?" John raised his realistic fake FBI badge and said, "I'm Agent Butch. I received a report that there was some sort of strange activity here. I came here to investigate."

The man said helpfully, "I'm Father Desno Veurrerez. I can answer your questions, if you follow me this way. Do you have a partner, Agent Butch?" John said, "I work alone." Father Desno raised an eyebrow as he said skeptically, "Follow." Then he started walking. After they arrived at Father Desno's church the preacher led them to a kitchen. Father Desno asked as a true host would, "Some tea?" John replied as he shook his head, "No thanks." After the preacher sat down John asked, "What do you know about the disappearances?" Desno replied, "Not much. All I know is there is an evil aura surrounding Salem once more. I'm unsure if there is witchcraft at foot or if the Devil walks among us." John hid his emotions as he asked, "Where is this aura originating from?" Desno asked, "Why do you want to know?" John casually said, "Just curious." Desno raised one eyebrow then took a sip of his tea and said skeptically, "Right. Anyway, the aura originates around an old psychiatric hospital." John said, "Where is this hospital?" Desno squinted his eyes and said suspiciously, "These questions of yours go far beyond curiosity. You're definitely not FBI. Who are you." John sighed and said, "I'm John Constantine. I hunt monsters. Demons, Vampires and anything that goes bump in the night." Desno said with relief, "Ah. That makes more sense considering your questions. Thing is there is no such thing as vampires." John glared at him and said angrily, "I survived a vampire experience when I was 18. Vampires killed my family. Then not two weeks ago Candarian Demons possessed two of my friends and I had to kill them. I managed to save my girlfriend just to get dumped. So you tell me whether or not I'm lying you son of a pig!" Desno looked at him for a few minutes before he said decisively, "You're not lying." and John just stared at him. Desno then gave him the coordinates of the hospital and said, "Save the town, and please respect your elders." John took the coordinates and left quickly to find Ash.

After John found Ash they went to the hospital. Ash put on his chainsaw arm while John grabbed a pistol and tucked it in his waistband. Then he and Ash entered the hospital. They searched for a few hours when suddenly John and Ash were tackled by some white eyed butt naked people who were cackling and trying to stab them. John's started glowing a fiery glow as he pushed the deadite off him. The deadite got back up and said, "Come on Johnnie! Let's have some fun!" John snarled and allowed himself to catch fire and after that process was done he said, "Time to burn." The deadite faltered and then ran the opposite direction. The Rider pulled out John's semi-automatic pistol and shot the deadite in the back causing it to explode. Then the Rider looked at the deadite on top of Ash and pulled it off. As the Rider held it to the wall Ash got up and said, "Thanks candlestick. Now what are you gonna do with the nudist?" The Rider ignored him as he said to the deadite evilly, "You have killed and destroyed thousands of souls. Now you shall feel their pain. Stare into my eyes. Stare and feel your victim's pain!" The deadite stared at the Rider's eyes and couldn't look away, then it changed it's face to look like it's victim's face. The Rider said demonically, "That's not gonna work on me Candarian." Then the deadite screamed feeling it's victim's pain and then it's eyes burned till they looked like black lava rocks." The Rider dropped the deadite and said, "There's more. More guilty to punish." Then he walked off looking for more deadites. After he found some he fought them alongside Ash.

Ash and the Rider killed all of the deadites till there were only a few deadite possessed children. The Rider immediately growled and caught two of the children by their necks and immediately pulled the candarian demons out of the children and incinerated them. The children stared at him then backed up a bit. The rider pointed at them then said, "You. Innocent." Then the Rider vanished and John reappeared. The kids screamed, "The Devil's in you! Stay away!" John said, "I may have these demonic abilities but i assure you I kill demons. The Rider only punishes the guilty. You two are not. The Innocent have nothing to worry about from him.

After John and Ash escorted the kid's to the church John told the preacher, "The evil has been removed from there." The preacher said, "Yes, I can feel the aura vanishing. Now there's a new aura. I thought it was part of the old aura, but now I can feel this aura stronger. It's emanating from you! What are you?!" John said, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that when I'm gone from Salem you won't have anything to fear from me. That's saying if you're guilty. If you're Innocent then I'm not threat to you. The Rider only punishes the guilty. The evil was the Candarian Demons that were at the hospital. The Rider removed two demons from those two children. If there is any more evil here call Ash. I'm never going to return to Salem."

After a year of working together John received a phone call, "John. There's something here. I don't know what, but it's not human. It ate the landlady. It's looking for me." John immediately said, "I'm on my way. Hide." John said, "Ash. I'm driving. Ash said, "No way. I'm not letting you drive the delta. Not even for a girl with sexy legs like your ex." John immediately started changing and said, "I can get us there faster. Now let me drive!" Ash looked at the Rider and said, "Yeh sure. Just don't destroy the delta okay." The Rider ignored him and sat down in the driver's seat as Ash sat in the passenger's seat. As the Rider started driving the car the car morphed. In its wake two streams of fire trailed behind them.

When they arrived at Sara's place the Rider immediately got out and ran to Sara's room. He went through the busted door and saw one of the creatures. It stared at him and said, "A Rider. I haven't seen many of your kind. The last one I saw was very delicious. Kinda spicey though. Let's do this." Then it's face turned into a giant mouth and ran at him. The Rider jumped at him and pushed him to the wall. The Leviathan said, "You're stronger than the last one." The Rider said, "You've eaten soo many souls. You caused so much pain. Stare into my eyes and feel their pain. Stare into my eyes!" The Leviathan sneered and said, "You're penance stare doesn't work on me." The Rider smiled evilly the way only a skull can smile then said, "You've absorbed the souls. Leviathans have that in their biology. You've recently ingested one which makes you vulnerable to my stare." The Leviathan then started seeing all the pain he's caused and started feeling their pain and screamed right before the Leviathan died. The Rider dropped him onto the ground. And turned to the other Leviathan and saw that Ash had dismembered it. The Rider went to the pieces and incinerated them. Then he started changing back to normal, and Sara appeared. "John?" she asked with fear in her voice. John said in relief, "Sara." Sara immediately ran to him and apologized for abandoning him and explained.

Then they heard some strange sounds coming from the sky. They all went outside to the street and looked up. Ash said, "Well how about that. The stars are really falling to earth." John corrected, "No. Not stars. Angels. The Angels are falling." Ash said, "Well the world is balls deep in this shit now. " John said continued Ashes favorite phrase, "The only way for it to go is up." Sara said continued the phrase as well, "Up shit creek." Ash finished the phrase with a smile, "Without a paddle." Then, a light started shining and Sara said, "Yes." Then John started backing away from her. Sara looked at him and snarled, "Vile monster!" right before she punched John causing him to fly all the way back into the building's wall. John fell unconscious and when he woke up Sara was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Hunt of the Rider

Chapter 3: Hunt of the Rider

It has been months since the angels fell and John was still fuming and depressed over Sara's disappearance. He had looked for her everywhere he could think of, but every rumor or lead was false or a dead end. He had started drinking and he became even less fun to hang with than Ash was so Ash left and went his own way. John didn't care that Ash left, in fact he didn't care about anything really. After his tenth drink that day he asked for more but the barmaid said, "Hun you've had enough. Whatever it is that has you in here, you need to deal with it. Ain't gonna do nobody no good if you become a drunk." John glared at her then left the bar silently and shambled to his car, but before he got there someone appeared.

The presence that he felt wasn't like any he's ever felt before, but it was familiar. He turned around and saw a man in a black trench coat looking at him. "Well well well. You've grown haven't you, John." said the man with a british accent. John slurred, "Who the fuck are you and how do you know me, fuckface?" The man's eyes glowed red and he yelled, "I am your King! You don't dare speak to me in that fashion boy!" John ignored him and turned to his car and entered it, and then after he had started it the man appeared right next to him. John snarled, "Get out you red eyed bastard. I have no patience for your kind." The man laughed and said, "My kind? You have no idea what you really are, do you? Hahahaha" John growled and reached for him with a flaming hand but the man wasn't there. He turned and saw the man standing outside the driver's side door. After he got out the man said, "Let's have a chat John. I have much to tell you." John's eyes immediately glowed a fiery color and his head and hands burned away.

The Rider stared at the man and said while pointing, "You. Guilty." Then the Rider charged at the man, but the man merely telekinetically flicked the Rider back onto his car and held him there. "Tsk tsk tsk. I would've expected your demon half to recognize it's father at least John." the man said calmly. The Rider looked at him with shock and vanished leaving a surprised look on John's face. The man said, "Better. Now listen to me. I need you to help me destroy Abbadon. I would let the Winchesters do it, but they can't be trusted. In any case, with Abbadon going after a particular scroll not even the first blade will be of any use. You kill her and you'll prove yourself worthy of being the prince of hell." John stayed silent for a few minutes then said, "I don't want anything to do with you or hell. You're not my father. My father and mother died. Murdered by vampires. You want this Abbadon dead? Kill Abbadon yourself, or take the scroll so that first blade thing will be able to do it."

The man stayed silent for a few seconds then said, "I don't know where the scroll is, and neither does Abbadon. Thing is she's the one who hired the last Rider to find the scroll and bring it to her. Besides, you have a stake in this too. The humans will be destroyed if she gets it. I advise you to look for a man named Carter Slade. I would and have, but he's guarded from me." John reluctantly agreed and said, "On one condition. You help me kill the angel that took over my girlfriend, but it has to be in a way to keep her alive." The man thought for a second and said, "Why not. If you do this I'll help you free your human pet from the angel that took her, and you and her can go on your way. Though when i call for your help, you will answer." John grumbled, "Fine." The man gestured for him to get moving and vanished, then John got into his car and started hunting for a man called Carter Slade.

John called Bobby's phone while he was driving but nobody answered. He threw the phone down and shouted, "Damn it!" Then he decided to call the number Bobby gave him should Bobby be unavailable. After the third ring the somebody demanded, "Who the hell is this and how'd you get this number?" John calmly said, "Name's John and Bobby gave me this phone number. What is the old man up to anyway?" The phone was silent for a few seconds before a second person asked calmly, "How'd you know Bobby?" John replied, "Vamps killed my folks while back. He and some douchebag named Rufus saved my ass though. Bobby was my handler, so to speak. It was while I was hunting with another guy for a bit after my girlfriend dumped me. That was after my second run in with supernatural beings. Even more of a bunch of dicks and more bloodthirsty than vamps." The second voice was silent for a few seconds and said, "Sorry to hear that. Bobby was dear to us as well, exceptionally so. He was family. Anyway, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but...Bobby's dead." John nearly sped off the side of the road and had to swerve back quickly after hearing that.

John then cleared his throat and said, "I need information. Normally I'd go to Bobby….." The voice said, "I understand, believe me I do. My name's Sam and the bucket of fun you spoke to first was my brother Dean. Anyway, what do you need?" John was quiet for a few seconds then said, "I need you to research a name." He heard Sam clacking on something in the background then Sam said, "Ok. What name do you need me to look up?" John replied, "Carter Slade. A guy older than me. I don't really know much about him." Sam said informatively, "Hrmmm. There are many people with that name, but few are still alive. The ones that are alive are either children or in comas." John stayed silent for a few seconds then asked, "What about the dead?" Sam typed some more and then said, "Uhh, there are some recently deceased, and there are some that are long dead." John debated for a few seconds then said, "He was in contact with a demon called Abbadon." Sam typed for a few seconds then asked, "Why didn't you tell us this Carter Slade was in contact with Abbadon?" John replied, "It's personal." Sam was quiet for a few seconds then said, "We'll meet you there. The one that would have been alive and would've had contact with Abbadon is in Texas." John said hurriedly, "Uh. it's fine. I can do this myself." Then the first voice said, "Well we're coming as well. If it's anything related to Abbadon we're participating in it."

John grumbled then shut the phone down after receiving a text from Sam telling him the exact coordinates. When he arrived in Texas he stopped at a motel and decided to sleep the night. After he had woken the next morning he went to the local diner and sat down. He ordered some pancakes and a glass of water, then saw a black 1967 Chevy Impala pull in and a man with a leather jacket got out followed by another man, but in a h2h suede jacket. They walked in and saw John. They walked to John's table and the bigger man asked, "May we join you?" John smiled as he said, "It's a free country Sam." The bigger man widened his eyes and Dean narrowed them reaching for his M1911A1. John looked at him and said, "Don't get paranoid Dean. Recognise your brother's voice is all." Dean slowly moved his hand away from his gun and sat down. Sam asked, "Why are you looking for this Carter Slade guy?" John scrutinized him and said, "Why are you looking for Abbadon?" Dean then said, "Alright Frank Castle wannabe, tell us what you know before I decide to gank you just cause you're pissing me off." John looked at him and his eyes flashed a subtle fiery color, and calmly said, "Fine. If you must know. I'm on a mission from the King of Hell."

Dean and Sam immediately went for their weapons, and John rolled his eyes saying, "If I wanted you dead. You wouldn't be standing here right now. Besides if Bobby trusted me, shouldn't you?" Dean growled, "Don't you say his name, you demon fucking dickbag." John's eyes flashed again and he said angrily, "I'm not on that asshat's side. I merely made a deal with him. I do this task in return for killing an angel that took my girl from me. Besides you shouldn't be so hypocritical. You're working with a demon for free." After Sam and Dean realized they weren't any different from John they finished their food in silence and they went to the graveyard that Carter Slade's grave was at. John found the grave and had Dean and Sam start digging, while he went to get his chain and a shovel.

Dean looked at him strangely then shrugged his shoulders. Before they got to the coffin a voice said. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you that grave digging was wrong?" John whirled around and saw an old man leaning on a shovel and asked quietly, "Who are you and why are you here with a shovel?" The man smiled and said, "I could ask the same, anyway I'm the graveyard's cleaner. Now tell me, what are you doing here?" John said, "Digging a grave, obviously. You blind or something old man?" Dean mumbled while digging, "Maybe he's just dumb." Sam rolled his eyes while John ignored him as he stared at the old man. The old man sighed before he said, "You're not gonna find anything there boys. Grave's been empty for a long time." Dean and Sam quickly looked at the old man and narrowed their eyes. John asked suspiciously, "How would you know? That grave hasn't been disturbed since ever, till now anyway." The old man merely turned and walked to a shed close by. Before he got in he turned and looked at John. Then he said, "You coming boy? Leave the hunters and let them stand guard like the dogs they are." Dean immediately went to rush at the man but Sam held him back. John followed the man in and looked around.

"I know it ain't much boy." said the old man. John asked curiously, "What's your name?" The old man replied with a question, "Whose remains were you digging for?" John widened his eyes and said, "You can't be! Carter Slade is dead!" The old man smiled and said, "That's what I want that bitch Abbadon to think. Now why are you here?" John slowly said as he tried to believe that the old man was Carter Slade, "I'm looking for a scroll that Abaddon is searching for." Carter Slade suspiciously asked, "Who sent you?" John replied honestly, "The King of Hell." Carter Slade leaned back and said ehaustedly, "Good luck on finding that scroll. You won't find it here. Now, if you're interested in finding out what you are, please sit. If you're just here for the scroll, leave." John calmly said, "I'm only doing this mission for the King of Hell so he'll help me save my girl." Carter immediately sadly replied, "Forget about love boy. Life as the Rider doesn't let any of us have love. We're destined to be alone." John said angrily, "I don't believe that. I will find the scroll and I will incinerate it! I won't give it to the King of Hell and I won't let Abaddon have it!" Carter looked at him for a few seconds before he said, "Doubtful. What is your mission anyway?" John sighed and said, "I've been tasked with killing Abaddon."

Carter stayed silent for a few seconds then said, "You can't kill Abaddon on your own. Even though you're the Rider you're not strong enough. If I give you this scroll, Abaddon will trick you and she'll end up getting the scroll and not even the first blade and you combined can kill the bitch. Also, incinerating the scroll won't work. Believe me, I've tried." John calmly said thanks and left the shed. Carter then walked out and said, "If you boys are set on killing Abaddon, I want to help you. I have a score to settle too. Thing is I can't leave the scroll unguarded, and I've gotten too old." Dean quickly suggested, "We can put it in the bunker, right Sam? What is this scroll anyway?" Carter looked at Dean seriously and said, "The scroll contains billions of souls inside of it. It's enough to make a demon or angel the strongest thing in the world. If Abaddon gets it, not even the first blade combined with the power of the rider will kill her." Dean and Sam looked at John and Dean asked with suspicion, "Something you've not told us kid?"

John sighed and said, "The fact that I'm apparently the King of Hell's son, and this." Then he transformed and Dean automatically pulled out his gun with Sam following his lead and they both shot John in the head. The Rider looked at Dean and said, "That hurt. Don't do it again, or I'll let him kill you Dean. You and Sam are exactly the kind of people he would go after." Carter answered Sam and Dean's questioning stare, "He's talking about the Rider. John's currently in control, but when the Rider takes over watch out. The Rider is the bane of everything evil and has committed a sin. The Rider doesn't care if it was an accident, and it doesn't differentiate between man, woman, or child." Then John walked to his car without transforming and said, "I'll find Abaddon and tell you where she is. See you around, Winchesters." Then he sped away with flames trailing behind the car on the road.


	5. Chapter 4: Abaddon's Demise

Chapter 4: Abaddon's Demise

It's been two weeks and four days since John left the presence of the Winchesters and he still hadn't found Abaddon yet. He decided to take a small break and have a nights sleep. He arrived at a hotel and acquired a room, then went for a burger. After he had supper he went to bed and dreamed a strange dream. He was walking down a hallway and he kept hearing the sound of people screaming and when arrived in the middle of the hallway he saw some corpses. As he went in to investigate he was pushed against the wall. "Mmm, you look delicious. Crowley should've known better to send a kid to kill me. All that's gonna happen is I'm going to eat you." said a feminine voice. John suddenly saw a woman appear and he said, "I'm not just some kid, Abaddon. I will kill you, then I'll kill Crowley." The woman laughed and said, "Oh this is going to be fun. Come and get some, hot stuff. I just can't wait to tear you to ribbons." Then John woke up hearing the woman's cackling fading away. "This is why I hate sleeping." John grumbled to no one in particular.

In the morning he went driving again with a renewed vigor and arrived at a town. He allowed the Rider to sense for Abaddon and found that she was nearby. He called Sam and Dean and left a message. Then he acquired his chain and M9, and went to go say hi. In another part of the country Sam and Dean were just leaving the room they were staying at. "Dean, John found Abaddon." Said Sam, and Dean replied with an angry tone, "Good now we get to kill that demonic whore, let's go." Then Sam and Dean entered the Impala and hurried to John's Location. John transformed and then walked forward and punched through the wall grabbing a demon and threw the demon behind him. He grabbed his chain and whipped it at another while letting the chain catch fire. After the chain wrapped around the Demon The Rider pulled back incinerating the Demon and grabbed the Demon that he threw behind him who was attempting to stab him in the back and pushed him to a wall. "You have killed countless humans. You are guilty. Look into my eyes and feel their pain. LOOK INTO MY EYES!" snarled the Rider. The Demon tried to look away but he couldn't and he felt the pain of the victims he caused. After a minute the demon was dropped to the floor with his eyes burned up and a glow flicking from his mouth.

Sam and Dean arrived at the building and hurried to join John in killing Abaddon. Dean and Sam noticed the destruction that John left in his wake and shuddered at the corpse with the burned out eyes. When they caught up to Abaddon they saw the Rider get tossed around by Abaddon and jumped in to help. "Haha! Did Crowley truly think that he could get rid of me by sending a half demon and two humans. This is so funny. Nobody can kill me, especially not you three." Abaddon said while she was cackling. Dean smirked and said, "Why do you think we brought this, you Demon bitch." Abaddon's manic smile faded away when she saw the first blade and she glared at him demanding, "Where did you get that?!" Dean said with a smirk, "Your mother." and charged at Abaddon swiping at her. She easily dodged and grabbed him by the neck and broke his hand grabbing the first blade from him and stabbed him with it. The Rider got up and grabbed Abaddon before he threw her against the far wall, but before he could get to her she vanished. As the Rider vanished John walked to Dean and pulled out the first blade and pressed his hands to the wound. Sam woke up and yelled, "Dean!" as he rushed to Dean, Cas appeared. Cas bent down and healed Dean, and said to Sam, "I warned you the mark of Cain wouldn't do you any good." John asked Sam, "Who the heck is this?" Cas looked at him and pulled out his angel blade and snarled, "Abomination!"

Before Cas could lunge at John, Sam got in between them. "Cas. Don't. He's helping us with Abaddon." Cas looked at Sam and said, "His kind are horrid. They are neither living nor dead. They should never have been created." John then snarled and he tackled Cas. "Where's my girlfriend you angelic dick!?" John yelled. Cas said, "I have no idea who you are talking about." John snarled, "One of your Angelic assfaces possessed my girlfriend and attacked me calling me a vile monster. Now you tell me you don't know who I'm talking about!" Cas said, "Ah Sendrial. She did mention destroying an abomination a few months back." John yelled, "Where is she!?" Cas said emotionlessly, "I'm sorry, but she fell in battle." John's face started burning as he roared," I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU ANGELIC SONS OF BITCHES!" and he transformed into the Rider. Before the Rider could kill him Cas vanished taking Sam and Dean with him. The Rider screamed, and eventually John returned before he curled in a ball and cried himself to sleep.

When he awoke he went to his car and sped away. When he found Abaddon a second time he immediately let the rider have control. Abaddon tried to fend him off but the Rider was too strong and Abaddon was incinerated. After the Rider vanished, Crowley appeared and said, "Well done. Now as for my end of the deal." John suddenly interrupted with an angry tone, "I'm changing the deal." Crowley asked with suspicioun, "What did you say?" John glared at him with his irises glowing red and he said, "I'm changing the deal. I killed Abaddon. Now you are going to help me kill every last one of the goddamn angels." Crowley said increduloudly, "Why the hell would I do that? Only someone suicidal would declare war on the angels, and I happen to like existing." John said with an angry tone, "No. Not suicidal. I have nothing to lose anymore." Crowley then saw the pain and rage in John's eyes and asked, "What have they done to cause you to declare war against them?" John growled angrily, "They killed Sara" Crowley said with realization, "Ah. I see. They killed your human, and you want revenge. I'll do you one better cause I don't want anyone of my people declaring war against the angels." John looked at him skeptically and asked, "What is that one better that you're talking about?" Crowley said as he informayively, "I'll bring her back from the dead. It is within my power after all. Let's go."

After John and Crowley returned to Crowley's palace John was told to wait in the throneroom and Crowley went down a hallway. John had waited for ten hours when he decided to leave, but Crowley returned just as he was heading to the door. Crowley said, "Come on junior. Let's go bring back my future daughter in law from the dead." John quietly followed Crowley who went to a reaper to get her soul. The reaper got it for a price, and Crowley rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers. The reaper smiled and produced a glass vial and handed it to Crowley. Crowley then left and John followed him. When they returned to the palace Crowley handed John the vial and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back." John used the Rider's eyes to see that it was indeed Sara and sat in the throne. When Crowley returned he gestured to John. John followed him to a room and Crowley said, "This is tricky business. She might not be the same as you remember. She might even become a demon." John said with a neutral tone, "Do it." Crowley then said as he shrugged, "Ok then. Hand me the vial and wait outside."

John waited outside and heard sounds coming from in there. After the noise had subsided Crowley appeared and said, "The process is done, but…." John asked quietly, "But what?" Crowley merely stepped aside and opened the door all the way and John saw Sara in all her glory curled up into a ball. John slowly approached and said, "Sara. it's me John." Sara looked up and said, "Jah nnn Jaaahn John." John looked behind him with a questioning stare and Crowley said, "Well the Angel was stabbed in the brain, so of course she wouldn't remember anything or how to speak properly for that matter." John then looked back at Sara and took off his jacket wrapping it around Sara and said, "Let's take you home." Crowley stopped John from leaving and said, "Till she regains her memory and re-learns everything that she needs to I think it best if you two were to stay here. After all she wouldn't be able to stay alone there and you don't have a job so you can't take care of her." John considered what crowley said and decided, "Fine, but as soon as she's physically and mentally able we're leaving." Crowley said, "If you wish. You are prince of hell, so you won't be bothered unless you want to be and she'll be protected because she's your pet." John sternly said, "She is not anyone's pet." Crowley said without really caring, "Can't help it. It's just the way demons think. Besides till she's able to take care of herself she's just a mindless animal right now. Okay, not that mindless."

John and Sara stayed in the room that Crowley gave John, and John did all that he could to help Sara return to the way she was before the angel took over. It took a few months or so before Sara was able to walk, talk, and do basically everything she could before. Unfortunately, Sara still had no memories. John asked curiously, "What do you remember." Sara slowly said, "I remember my name and yours. I also remember math, science, and other skills you say I've always had. I just can't recall anything before that lab and seeing you. I was afraid till I saw you. You made me feel safe, even though there is a darkness inside of you." John only pulled her against him and laid his head on hers. They stayed like that till Crowley came barging in. "Well well, looks like the prince and his future wife are having a great time. However I need your help again junior."

John said, "I'm no longer obligated to you." Crowley fumed and said angrily, "I am your King! You have nothing but obligations!" John muttered and said, "Fine. What do you want." Crowley calmed down and said, "I want you to help Moose to exorcise squirrel." John rolled his eyes and said with iritation, "Fine. As soon as I get back Sara and I will be leaving." Sara asked curiously, "Why? Why would we leave our home?" John said, "This isn't your home. It was merely a temporary place till you were able to take care of yourself. Now you're able to. Besides I don't want to live anywhere near demons or be associated with them as long as I live anymore. I want a normal life." After John returned he and Sara left. As soon as they arrived at Sara's place Sara remembered everything, so she slapped John. John's eyes glowed orange for a few seconds then he asked with confusion in his voice, "What was that for?" Sara cried, "For bringing me back to life. I was happy with my sister in heaven. Why did you bring me back to life." John's face saddened as he said, "I'm sorry Sara. After I found out you had died I was going to kill all the angels, but Crowley stopped me by saying that he was going to bring you back to life. I was selfish, because I can't live without you. You are my life, without you I am dead. I'm nothing but a bloodthirsty demon without you." Sara immediately pulled John to her and said soothingly, "I'm sorry for dying, and for accepting that angel. I wasn't thinking of you at all when I was in heaven cause I had my sister. Let's try not being so selfish anymore. Also, if you truly do love me you should learn to let go if I die again." John immediately looked at her and said, "No. I'll die first if any of us is to go first it'll be me. Save the world another time, right."

 _This was the Legend of the Rider. I have no idea if John's story is finished, but if it is at least we have a happy ending. After all, not every Rider has been able to leave to life of a Rider and find love. This may seem like an action legend, but in reality it's a love story. A strange one at that. Farewell, and have a good day. Yeeha!_


End file.
